Three's A Crowd
by Birdie Ruskin
Summary: Funny. Hiei gets his groovething on when he attends Shiori's wedding. Note:storyline has changed from the original YYH show.


Three's a Crowd

How they got there was a question they had been pondering for the whole time they had been driving to get there. Apparently Kurama's mom was getting married to Hatakana, Kurama's new step father, and was having a wedding. Kurama himself was very happy for the new couple but would've been even happier if his friends would be willing to stop by.

So Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai, and even Hiei showed up to give Kurama there congrats to his mother. As they approached the entrance, they were greeted by a very joyous red-head. "Welcome, you guys! Thank-you so much for coming!"he said pure happiness showing all over his face.

He then looked at Hiei who surprising was dressed in a white tux with matching black shoes not boots and a red tie attached to his white shirt. He looked rather dashing. "Hiei," he said "thank-you for coming." He said a little quietly. Hiei's response… a trademark 'Hn' along with his head shifting to the side. Kurama merely smiled. All that mattered to him was the fact that Hiei had actually come.  
"Hey pretty-boy, you don't look half-bad yourself." came Shizuru's slightly rude comment. But Kurama just shrugged it off and answered her with a 'thank you.' "So then," he started, "shall we go?" he said motioning them all inside.

He stared at Hiei again. Indeed he looked rather stunning to the eye. Except for the hair, apparently nothing could've been done for it, he assumed. Kurama showed them all to their reserved table where some appetizers were being served. Immediately Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces both lit up as they scrambled to the snacks…only for Yusuke to be stopped by Keiko and Kuwabara by Shizuru. "Uhn… idiots!" Hiei said out loud, soon everyone was laughing at the fire demon's insult to the two thick-headed boys.

"Uh, Botan…" Kurama whispered as he lightly pulled on her arm,

"I want to thank you for bringing Hiei. It really means a lot." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, Kurama it was nothing!" she said in her cheerful bubbly voice,

"Just a little persuading… and **a lot** of ice cream promising." they both laughed.

"Well that's Hiei for you." He said before leaving to go greet his mom and new father. After a while Kurama comes back with a kid with him.

"Everybody…" he announced, "I'd like for you all to meet my stepbrother, Suichi." Everyone hushed in a dead silence at the name, except for Yusuke who spat out all the rice he had in his mouth. "What? You mean you two have the same name?" he practically stated. Kurama sweatdropped and put his hand behind his head in uneasiness.

"Ah-ha…well …yes." He said as if it was the funniest thing in the world. But everyone just stared at him--shocked. After all the food and the 'cake feeding' was done it time to pick the next bachelor and bachelorette by throwing the bouquet. Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to go up, along with Keiko and Yukina, but since Yukina was a little confused as to what was going on, that resulted in her and Kuwabara staying behind.

Everyone, including Suichi, wanted Kurama to go up, but he politely declined. "What… afraid you'll get stuck with Keiko?" Yusuke said with a perverted grin, "Don't worry pal, I won't get angry. If anything I'll be reliev---" that's as far as Yusuke got before getting a nice slap from Keiko who then screamed "PIG!"

Shizuru, Genkai, and Botan all held up a : 2.0, 1.1, and a 1.0, for Yusuke's performance and all perfect 10's for the slap. "Oh don't worry Urameshi. Since I'm a man and know what you're going through I'll give a 9 for the smack and a -1 for the performance, He then started to crack up. But not for long, as yusuke had him in an in-escapable choke-hold. Kuwabara screaming 'uncle' as he desperately tried to escape. Suichi chuckled as he watched the boys both get smacked by the girls again, before turning to Kurama and saying,

"Man Suichi, your friends are the coolest!" Kurama chuckled an uneasy, embarrassed chuckle before telling Keiko that if they wished to be picked, to hurry up and get with the other girls and guys. She quickly got into the group along with a badly hurt Yusuke not too far behind her in the males group. The evening turned out pretty amusing as the two were actually chosen to be the next couple. How red Keiko's face was when Yusuke was placing the garter on her leg and got the perverted idea of trying to push up her **whole** skirt.

Well, that resulted in kick in the face, which resulted in Yusuke falling backwards, which resulted in the whole crowd of guests laughing, which resulted in Keiko's face turning redder than a cherry.

After the incident was over and they both came back to their seats, Kuwabara laughed at both Yusuke and Keiko saying stuff like "Man Urameshi, you got your ass kicked," and something like

"Man, Keiko you give blushing a hole new definition," That in turn caused them to blush more and beat the hell out of Kuwabara. "What an idiot! He should've seen that coming and kept his big-ass mouth shut." He chimed to himself.

Another hour passed and soon the dancing started. First, that weird techno tap dance song, which Keiko and Botan did, then the Macarena, which everyone except Hiei, Genkai, and Yukina did. Yusuke being as dumb as he was, called Genkai too old to dance which wound up with the two of them betting $20 that on the next song, Genkai would not dance. Ironically, it was the electric slide that came on and Yusuke was 'the lost cause' out there on the dance floor. To his dismay he lost $20 to Genkai, for wiping the floor with his ass.

The girls and Kuwabara helped Yukina with the Simon says song, so at that time everyone was out on the dance floor except for Hiei who thought it was all degrading and a waste of his time. Kurama was a little sad that Hiei wouldn't come and join them all, so the next song they announced which was the chicken dance he implored Hiei to come with him to dance...

…which to his surprise Hiei agreed.

" Hn. I only agreed because I know you won't leave me alone until I did." He said. Kurama smirked. 'he knows me all too well' he thought to himself. Just as the music was about to start Kurama told Yusuke to switch partners with him and be Hiei's partner and let him be his brother's.

"What!" Kuwabara yelled in surprise "shorty is actually going to take part in the chicken dance of all things! Oh, Man! I'd kill for a video camera right now!" he said while laughing.

"Kuwabara," He said in a dead serious tone "It may come as a surprise to you but I **do **have dreams, and sometimes in those dreams…things…happen …to **_you._** That shut the oaf up—that shut everybody else up as well. Just then music started. "Alright Hiei, this is how you do the chicken dance: you first move your fingers up and down, then you flap your arms up and down like a bird, see? Then you shake your hips down to the ground come back, then you clap your hands 4 times, alright?" Hiei nodded,

"Good, let's go." They did this for a while before the song changed indicating a change in the dance.

"Alright Hiei, this part requires your partner but it's very easy, see you just loop your arm around with mine like this…" Yusuke demonstrated. "Good, then we just spin around like everyone else and switch arms" Yusuke said.

Then they switched arms and did the whole routine all over again. What surprised Yusuke the most was that Hiei didn't really need a second demonstration. 'Damn, he's a fast learner!' Yusuke thought as Hiei danced the chicken dance, like Michael Jackson could the moonwalk. "Hiei, you do this as if you've done it before," Yusuke said as they flapped their 'wings' to the music.

"Hn, after all the years we've known each other you'd think by now you would know that I'm a really fast learner," came Hiei's sly and arrogant tone. Yusuke wrinkled his nose at Hiei's rude reply

"Damn! Calm down it was just a compliment, and you really should be thankful that you're getting one from a guy like me, you know!" Hiei looked at him, "Hn." came his usual reply. 'Arrghh! Kurama owes me big for this Hiei's really starting to be a pain in the ass!' Yusuke thought as another wrinkle crept up his face.

Not long after, a huge crowd of people circled around Hiei, cheering him on. "What! Why does the shrimp get all the attention?" Kuwabara babbled to anyone who would listen. "I mean come on isn't this supposed to be his first time? I've been doing this for years but no one ever cheered me on like this!"

"Yes, another sad reason of why I am better than you: one is because I'm just plain better and two because you are a grademoron. Remember that always." Hiei said through the crowd of humans chanting at him on.

"Wow! I didn't think you could get popular off the chicken dance." Said Yusuke extremely surprise at Hiei's popularity. The music ended and Hiei stopped dancing. Soon all the ladies in the joint suddenly wanted to know Hiei's name. But Hiei was getting very annoyed with all the flirting and the questions they were asking and soon he didn't want to answer anymore…if you know what I mean.  
"Uh…sorry ladies, but I'm afraid Hiei has plans for this week…" Kurama said rushing his friend from the group of swooning girls. "I didn't need you to answer for me, Fox," he says very annoyed.

"Well Hiei it didn't look like you liked those girls and well…"

"I'm not a child **don't** father me," he said cutting him off and with that he went on ahead. 'Gee, rude are we?' Kurama thought to himself. A few hours went by and the heat for Hiei cooled off a little (only about five girls asked him out, out of the whole night)

"Oh, well, Time to go, congratulations Kurama! It was fun." and with that they all began to go home… until only Hiei was left.

"Oh, hey Hiei, aren't you leaving also?" Kurama asked. Hiei merely smirked.

"Yes, I just wanted to wish you congratulations and that I hope you'll live happily with your new family is all." Kurama was speechless.

**_Did Hiei really just say that?_**

The firedemon quickly left the kitsune before he was able to speak a word.

**OWARI**

Hey ya'll! Just wanna say congrats to the newly wed couple: Patricia and Joseph and that I dedicated this story to them after their wedding last…uh…Saturday, yea. Just incase I, or anybody for that matter, reads this in the future I wanna make sure that I get the right date they were wed.

Saturday the 16th of October, 2004 and B-day on our calendar, tee-hee sorry couldn't resist the ole' school logo... well anyway ...um…uh…Aw, crap! Major brain fart! smacks head on table Oh! I know it seemed rather rude to just end the story the way I did so I decided to give a little epilogue if you will, of what happens to Hiei afterward and well…here it is:

* * *

Hiei quietly escaped to a nearby tree and on his cell phone he calls,

"the eagle has landed, we shall meet you demokid104 at exactly looks at watch 2300 hours be there" closes cell phone "Muhaahahahahamuhahahaha" he laughs manically come with me my pets we have a date with Yusuke in…looks at watch again 5 minutes! Come! Suddenly all the squirrels follow him to an abandoned house. (+.+;;)

"Hey! Yusuke!" he calls.

"Yeah!" he answers back.

"I said it, now pay me my money!" he demands.

"FINE! Come by the door" he yells.

"I already have moron." He says Yusuke sucks his teeth,

"Oh shut up and get in."

"Ahem… the money?"

"Yea-yea! I'll give it to you afterward just hurry up and get in!"

Hiei mumbles something between a human swear and a demon one but Yusuke just ignored him and let him in. Inside, you see a huge party with lights, music, refreshments, and snacks everywhere. All of the girls from the party that were swooning over Hiei, were there and trying to seduce him again into taking them on a date. While they were arguing about 'who deserved Hiei's heart' Hiei snuck away to Yusuke. Yusuke had that stupid smile back on his face as he said,

"Having girl problems are we?" before bursting into laughter. Hiei then gave him one of his, I'm-pissed-off-so-don't-piss-me-off-anymore-than-I-already-am- looks while glaring daggers at the very hot-headed, spirit detective.

"Mattaku!" he sighed, "Detective, if you had made such a smart remark to me the first time we fought, your ass would still be being judged in reikai as we speak…"

"Oh, I'm so terribly frightened the big, scary, Hiei is going to 'teach **me** a lesson'" he then returned to his boisterous laughter. 'oh, you're really pushing it…' Hiei thought as Yusuke continued laughing. **_meanwhile_** In the distance spying with binoculars

"Foxspirit to eagleeye I read you loud and clear…mom it's just as I suspected they're at the party…..ok… yea…..sure, foxspirit out. So Hiei that's why you were anxious to go, huh?" Kurama says while watching Hiei beat the hell out of Yusuke. He smirks, a cynical smirk. "Well I hope you won't freak if **_we_** make a surprise visit…" he says while jumping off the tree he was perched in, heading toward the party's door.

**OWARI The real one**

Awww lil' Hiei kept a secret from Kurama. Oooo sings stupidly hiei's in trouble, hiei's in trouble. Ok let's stop that now-- well, anyways like I said, my congrats to Joe and Pat may they live happily. And f.y.i. I do love Hiei **_a lot. _**I mean come on! Who wouldn't love that oh, so kawaii face Hiei makes when he's surprised or confused or somethin', it's priceless! But honest to God it's a dead heat tie between beautiful, handsome, soft-spoken, Kurama and adorable, cute, baby-faced-but-arrogant, Hiei. I them love both equally and simply cannot choose one over the other but I really, **really,** **really **wish that I had friends that act and look like the yu yu gang that my life could be like that of yu yu hakusho. I mean come on! Demon-fighting, special powers, spirit animals! Who on earth would wanna pass up an opportunity to shoot a big-ass spirit gun smack right into a mountain and blow it up! Che, **not me**Well anyway………says in a super fast tone isntKurama cuteImeanIloveHieibutKuramaissogentleyouknow he'sakindofpersonyoucouldspillallyourgutstoifth erewasaproblem…blah…blah…yada… yada……yap…… yakety…keeps rambling on about how much she can't decide which is better.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, I own nothing!

A/N: Yes I am aware that I had changed the storyline's actual plot, but WHO CARES! It is my story. But for those of you who haven't seen the makai saga yet here is a spoiler, Yusuke and Hiei leave to go to makai **before** Shiori's wedding, only I think, Kuwabara and some other of Kurama's friends attend the wedding.


End file.
